starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsune
A spectral being, little is known about the Kitsune and how they came to exist among the Breim herd. It is believed the first was discovered sometime around year 100, shortly after the horses settled into the Labyrinth. Before that, the Kitsune was not known to exist in Hireath leaving many to believe its natural habitat to be the darkness of the caves. While it is rare to spot a wild kitsune, most are said to live on the edge of civilization stalking the shadows for unsuspecting passer-byes. Being pranksters, the Kitsune is known to play tricks on those it is able to catch off guard. This can be anything from a small fright to a tumble down a hill. Many have been injured by these unsuspecting "tricks" leaving most wary of the creature. Abilities The tails of the Kitsune are said to mark its age and power, and with every 100 years of life it grows another. Kitsune have been seen with up to 9 tails, though there is rumor of a god-like beast that has obtained 10 (though such a creature has never been seen). The illusion and shape shifting magics the kitsune possess are very minimal and is mostly used to perform simple trickery: the ability to transform their appearance or that of small objects lasting minutes at a time. The most common tricks include that of making small items seem to disappear, moving items to other places, making faces unrecognizable, or casting illusions that make familiar paths unknown causing equine to loose their way. Kitsune with 8 or more tails are said to be able to distort reality entirely, casting illusions upon the mind enough so it is said to drive some equine to madness. Lore As familiars, the kitsune is a wily creature who will take the upper-hand at any given opportunity. Those who own one must assert themselves as the head of the house, demanding respect as leader. Kitsune live in a hierarchy based system in which they are constantly challenging one another for power. Those that let their guard down around the kitsune will be subject to trickery which may even result in bodily harm. For those that are able to tame the spectral beast, they will gain a powerful ally whose powers they can call on a whim. Forms Because so little is known about the kitsune, it is unclear as to what they eat or if they even need to. Being almost spirit-like, the kitsune has 2 forms. The first is that of its earthly form where the creatures body is solid; like that of any animal. Their build is similar to that of a sight hound with the face and ears of a fox. Since their "domestication" kitsune have begun to display numerous coat patterns as seen on different types of domestic dogs. The markings on their face and shoulders are unique to each animal, acting as a kind of identifier. The second form of the kitsune is the spectral form, in which their bodies tend to disintegrate into a spirit-like fog. While their head remains intact, their form becomes much like that of a wisp and they are able to move through nonliving solid objects. Creation Rules Kitsune will always: * Have the build of a sight hound * Have a fox face with large ears * Have identifying glowing markings on their face and shoulders * Have a spirit form the same color as their markings Kitsune can: * Have a coat pattern similar to that of a domestic dog * Have markings in any color (usually a bright color) * Have between 1 and 9 tails (With 2-5 being the most common among familiars) Kitsune cannnot: * Have floppy ears * Have NO markings * Have markings with recognizable symbols (ie stars, skulls, hearts, etc) * Be meek/submissive creatures Category:Mythical Familiars Category:Breim